


Dog House

by KnightsofEclipse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Buddy Cop AU, Established Relationship, F/F, Mostly gonna be DragonSwan, Ot3 au, fair warning I don't know how to write a buddy cop show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofEclipse/pseuds/KnightsofEclipse
Summary: Buddy Cop AU where Emma and Maleficent are partners in the Boston Police Department. They are also partners in the sense that they are both dating Regina Mills. Emma and Mal get sent to the small town of StoryBrooke to help deal with a problem too big for the sheriff. They may share a girlfriend but these two are far from the perfect couple. OT3 DragonSwanQueen.





	Dog House

_Emma and Maleficent had been partners in their precinct of the Boston Police for a little over a year now. They were pretty familiar with each other and the other’s schedules and habits. So it wasn’t out of the ordinary for Mal to trot into the squad room with an extra bagged lunch tucked under her arm, phone pressed to her ear._

She deposited the bag into her partner’s lap, barely making eye contact with the other blonde as she made an affirmative sound into the receiver. “Yes, dear, I’m listening.”

Emma suppressed a chuckle as she peaked into the brown bag. She pulled a face, folded it back up, and looked to her partner. Mal was perched on the edge of their shared desk, giving little ‘uh-huh’s to the person on the phone. “Let me talk to her,” Emma calmly held out her hand for the phone. 

Mal frowned. “Dear, hold on a second.” She placed the call on hold and glared at Emma. “It’s bad enough you forgot your lunch. If you do anything else to incur her wrath.” She left the threat open before handing the phone over.

Emma took the call off hold and made a face at Mal that indicated either that she totally had this or she was totally sleeping on the couch for the rest of forever. “Gina, babe,” she winked at Mal. “What’d I do this time?”

_That was another thing about the partners; they shared a girlfriend. Neither one of them had expected to fall for, then suspect, Regina Mills, but somehow they both did. It hadn’t been their case, and neither could say exactly how they had first met her – or who had met her first – but they were both very fond of her. Each other, well, that was another story._

After being shouted at, most of which occurring with the phone held at arm’s length from her ear, Emma was able to calm the situation. In the end, however, she was in fact sentenced to a week sleeping on the couch. Emma hung up and handed the phone back to Mal with a heavy sigh. “Geez.”

Mal huffed, sliding her phone away. “Serves you right.” She got up, placing a hand on Emma’s shoulder. “Come on, Gold wanted to see us.” She offered a half genuine smile as they headed to the commissioner’s office. 

_Commissioner Gold wasn’t the easiest man to deal with. Nor would you ever guess him a man of the law. Some days it felt like he had a hand in everything, yet he never left his office. Emma and Mal had quickly become his gofers when they had joined his team. Mostly because they were the only ones willing to challenge his orders and actually get a job done right._

“Where does he get off lending us to another department?” Emma raged. Her fist made contact with the vending machine, causing it to sway in a way that made all passersby nervous. She made a frustrated sound. “I swear I’m going to squash that little imp!”

Mal smiled, amused by her partner’s actions. “I understand what she sees in you. And, hey,” she pushed off from where she leaned next to the broken water cooler, “we’ll be gone a week. When we’re back, you’ll be out of the dog house.” She flicked her finger up under Emma’s chin in a taunting manner.

Emma rubbed her chin. “Well, there is that.” Her brow furrowed. “But I still want to punch Gold in the face. This is so unfair.” Mal shrugged, silently prompting Emma to guess what she had to say in response. Emma rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Life isn’t fair.”

_They were being “loaned” to the town of StoryBrooke, a quaint little place in Maine. The town was being harassed by a man calling himself The Mad Hatter. It also had a troublesome vigilante, Snow White, trying to solve the problem and making it far worse._

It was late when the two arrived in StoryBrooke. After a brief meeting with the sheriff, Graham, they excused themselves to the inn. Upon entering the room Emma casually glanced around. “Only one bed,” she observed mildly. “Know what that means?”

Mal waltzed into the room, dropping her bag unceremoniously on her way at Emma’s feet, and seated herself on the edge of the bed. “Enlighten me, Swan. What does one bed and two people mean?”

Emma’s cheesy smile faded. “Really?” She stomped over and sat next to Mal. “You’re gonna play this game?”

Mal raised an eyebrow. “Try me, Swan. I dare you.” For emphasis, Mal got up and removed her jacket. Then her blouse. Then her skirt. Standing in her underwear, she turned to see Emma still sitting on the bed with a dumb expression on her face. “Well?”

Emma swallowed, forcing her mouth shut, before jumping up and stripping. “Oh…oh no,” she attempted. “There’s only one bed. Whatever shall we do?”

A wicked smile painted Mal’s face. She walked deliberately around the bed, making sure Emma was watching every muscle of her body move. She delicately picked up a pillow and blanket from the other side of the bed and handed them to her. “Here. Enjoy the floor.”

Emma snapped right out of her lust filled stupor. “What? No, no, no. We’re supposed to have a romantic, sexual tension filled moment before having at each other like a couple of depraved teenagers, all the while thinking of our devoted girlfriend back home. I mean, come on! We’re banging the same girl!”

Mal crawled into bed. “And you’re in the dog house. Good night, Swan.” She flicked the switch on the bedside lamp and the room went dark. Leaving Emma to grumble her way to a spot on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a oneshot. I really enjoy this idea and would like to pick it back up in the near future. I'm open to suggestions on the familiar faces Emma and Mal may encounter in StoryBrooke.


End file.
